Toying With the Luna Diviner
by Seto's Princess
Summary: Oneshot. Zexion has some fun with his power of illusion, messing with Saix's head. Then the real Xemnas comes and has some fun with his secondincommand. Rating for language. Already established XemSai XemnasXSaix


**Toying With the Luna Diviner**

By: Seto's Princess and xBakura's lovex

Disclaimer – We do not own Kingdom Hearts, but if we did… Let's just say the Zemyx, AkuRoku and XemSai fans would be partying day and night.

Seto's Princess: Co-written with xBakura's lovex (Jenn). …How do I explain this one? XD Evil plot bunny attacked me during a phone RP with Jenn, so we typed it up. She played Saix, I did Xemnas. She adores Zexion and we were having fun with his power of illusion, when this popped up in my head. I don't particularly like either Saix or Xemnas, but I love the pairing for some odd reason, so here we go. First attempt at a boy-boy thing, so please don't hurt me.

**Warning:** Xemnas is very OOC at the beginning, but there's a reason for it. Established XemnasXSaix, limeish, fluff here and there.

* * *

The Superior walked into the Luna Diviner's room, holding something behind his back, hiding it from Saix's view.

The light blue haired nobody looked up from his book, his lips twitching into a small smile as he asked, "Hello Superior, what brings you to my room?"

"Why, I came to see you, my darling elf," Xemnas replied in a soft voice, walking over towards Saix's bed. (…because Saix's ears strangely resemble an elf's… heehee)

Raising an eyebrow, Saix smiled slightly again and scooted over so Xemnas could sit next to him. "Is that my new nick name? I thought it was Mr. Big-"

Xemnas climbed into Saix's lap, putting a finger to his lips, interrupting him. "Hush, my darling elf." He pulled out a crown of daisies, which he had been hiding behind his back, and placed it gently on Saix's head, smiling to himself, slowly trailing his fingers along Saix's sky blue hair.

Saix blinked, a small blush coming to his cheeks. Xemnas stroked the edge of Saix's right ear with a gloved finger, admiring the tiny blush on the Luna Diviner's cheeks.

The blush became harder as Saix licked the finger at his lips, urging his Superior to let him speak.

The highest-ranked nobody smiled, pulling the finger on Saix's lips away. "Yes, my darling elf?" He placed an affectionate kiss on Saix's X-shaped scar.

Kissing his cheek softly, Saix smiled slightly. "Your in a good mood today, sir."

"Why wouldn't I be? I have my darling elf with me..." Xemnas replied in a soft voice, leaning forward and capturing Saix's lips in a tender kiss.

Kissing back, Saix wrapped his arms around Xemnas's waist, falling back onto the bed, pulling the white haired nobody on top of him. Xemnas nibbled at the golden eyed nobody's lower lip, caressing the side of his face.

Pulling away, Saix licked his cheek. "...Can I be on top this time?"

A sweet smile graced the Superior's lips. "Yes, my darling elf."

Saix blinked. "You… You never let me be on top."

"You deserve it, darling elf," Xemnas responded, trailing feather light kisses along the side of Number VII's face.

"Aaaahhhh… But… You've NEVER…"

"I know, but I want you to now."

Saix raised an eyebrow. "…What's wrong?"

Xemnas blinked. "What do you mean, Saix?"

"…You never even consider letting me be on top." Saix narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I think you've earned it, my darling elf," Xemnas replied, trailing open mouthed kisses along Saix's neck.

Saix's eye twitched as he pushed his Superior off him. "Number VI, I do not appreciate this."

Xemnas blinked. "What are you talking about, Saix?"

"Zexion… This is not funny," Saix said in a threatening tone.

Xemnas faded away into darkness as the Cloaked Schemer appeared in the corner of the room, a mischievous smirk on his face. (As for why Zexy's doing this, I forget…)

Saix growled, on the brink of slipping into his berserk form. "What is the meaning of this, Number VI?!?"

Zexion chuckled darkly, disappearing into a swirl of darkness.

"ZEXION!!!"

The real Xemnas entered the room using a dark portal and raised an eyebrow upon seeing the angered look on Saix's face. "Is something wrong, number VII?"

"YES, DAMNIT!"

"What is it?" the Superior asked, a slight look of concern crossing his tanned features, hoping Saix wouldn't lose it right then and there. Figuring out how to calm Saix down was not easy, as Xemnas previously learned many times.

Saix's eye twitched violently.

"Well, Number VII?" Number I asked, piercing amber eyes boring into Saix's lemon yellow ones.

"It's nothing, Superior…"

"Hmm… If you say so," Xemnas replied, hoping that a change of subject would calm down the Luna Diviner.

Sitting up, Saix looked at him. "May I ask why you've visited me?"

A devilish grin graced the Superior's face, his eyes shining with pure lust. He pulled out a skimpy French maid outfit, custom tailored for Saix, from behind his back, holding up it before him. "It's time to play 'man-servant,' Saix." (It's Xemnas! He HAS to have a dirty mind… Common knowledge, right? XD)

Saix groaned. "Again? That's the 9th time this week!"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "You've kept count?"

Saix grinned. "Yes."

A grin crossed the white haired nobody's features. "In that case..." He made his way to the bed, climbing onto the always-willing Saix, straddling his hips. "What do you suggest we do?" Xemnas asked, his lips barely an inch away from the Luna Diviner's own.

"May I …be on top?" He asked tentatively, a small blush gracing his cheeks.

A white brow raised, Xemnas's lips curving into a smirk. "Now why should I give you that luxury, Number VII?" he asked, strongly emphasizing Saix's number, signifying his lower rank.

Sighing, Saix frowned. "Must you demean me?"

The tan-skinned nobody smiled softly, planting a soft kiss on Saix's pale cheek. "I'm sorry, my second-in-command. I promise I'll give you what you want soon enough."

Reaching up a hand, Saix stroked the tanned nobody's cheek. "You know I don't like being the submissive one."

Xemnas leaned closer, pressing his forehead against Saix's, amber eyes glistening in the moonlight filtering in through the window. "As long as you don't go berserk on me..."

Saix couldn't help but grin at the comment. "As long as you keep me satisfied…"

Xemnas grinned back. "I always make sure I do." He closed the gap between them, capturing Saix's lips in a sweet kiss.

**The End**

…Well, actually, there's more, but ah… You don't need to know what. XD I'll leave that to your imagination. Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. This could quite possibly end up being a series of one-shots in which Zexion messes with all the members, but that is yet to be decided.


End file.
